Talk to me
by celestialgoddess13
Summary: KaRa KaTal Ray and Kai were so happy together, but Kai has been acting very strange recently. Has Ray done something to upset him, or is the problem something deeper?


Goddess: Ah, welcome to yet another fanfic from yours truly! ^-^ And today, we have....  
  
Ray: Me!! *crowd cheers*  
  
Goddess: yep yep, so sit back and enjoy while the neko-jin gives us the disclaimer!  
  
Ray: celestialgoddess13 DOES NOT own beyblade, if she did, then she would surely take over the world ^-^  
  
Goddess: Uh-huh....¬_¬  
  
~~**~~  
  
Talk to me  
  
"Please, Kai! Just talk to me, please!" Ray begged, as the slate haired teen opposite him paced the room impatiently.  
  
He said nothing, he didn't want to and he certainly didn't have to. The raven-haired neko-jin had been together with Kai for about four months now, and apart from Kai being the overly unsociable blader that he was, things were going great between them. But recently, Kai had been acting strangely and hadn't told Ray what was on his mind.  
  
"Look, I'm sure we can work this out if you just tell me what's on your mind, Kai....." Ray told him a little softer.  
  
It was a bitterly cold evening and the first drops of rain had just started to fall, turning the ground sodden and the sky a dark, cloudy one. Kai, Ray, Tyson and Max all lived in a fairly large house together and had been ever since Kai and Ray had got together. Tyson and Max were also just starting to get closer and were on the verge of being an item, but Ray had more problems dealing with Kai than matchmaking the blonde and bluenette.  
  
"D.....don't worry about me....." Kai answered gruffly, trying not to hurt his neko-jin's feelings.  
  
"But I do, Kai! Lately you just haven't been yourself and I need to know why! H....have I done something to upset you?" Ray asked, gazing at the Russian with those golden cat-like orbs of his.  
  
Kai glanced at his boyfriend, feeling his anxiety. Kai stopped pacing and walked to the dark haired blader, embracing him in his arms.  
  
Ray relaxed into his body and wrapped his slim arms around the taller boy's waist, he was happy and this is how he wanted to be.  
  
Forever and ever.  
  
"No, of course you haven't done anything to upset me, Ray....." Kai whispered gently into his ear, "so just forget about all this, ok?"  
  
Ray sighed slightly with relief, at least it had nothing to do with him. "But I just don't understand why you've been so distant with me recently..."  
  
"Well....neither do I really, must be hormones or something. I'm sorry..." Kai kissed the shorter boy on the forehead and pulled him closer.  
  
But Kai knew he was lying.  
  
Suddenly, two boys burst into the bedroom holding hands and laughing hysterically. Kai immediately pulled away from Ray and folded his arms across his chest, 'hn'ing and closing his eyes; his usual pose.  
  
"Tyson, Max!!" Ray shouted, pouting angrily, "You never heard of KNOCKING?!"  
  
"Awwww, I'm sowie Way!" Tyson told him in a babyish voice, "It's just me weally weally excited!!"  
  
"Tyson, cut it out!" Max laughed, smacking the midnight haired boy over the head playfully with his hand. "I think we're a little excited because we are officially an item!!"  
  
Max and Tyson blushed like crazy and then held each other in their arms, Kai huffing and wishing that they would leave. Ray smiled, but was still a little irritated that the two eager boys had interrupted his and Kai's bonding session.  
  
"Congratulations, guys!" Ray told them as both boys were still laughing.  
  
"Now can you LEAVE please?!" Kai exclaimed, his crimson eyes opening and shooting the boys a death glare. Max and Tyson backed away slowly, not wanting to face the wrath of Kai. Soon enough they ran away, Ray closing the door after them.  
  
"Nice going, Kai!" Ray told his boyfriend, smiling sweetly. The slate haired teen didn't seem fazed and closed his eyes once more. Ray then walked back over to Kai and wrapped his arms around his waist; enjoying the warmth he provided the neko-jin with.  
  
Kai then opened his eyes, looking down at Ray who was resting his head against his chest peacefully. He sighed and held the raven-haired boy close to him, wanting so badly to tell him the truth.  
  
But he knew that it would break his heart.  
  
Kai looked out of the window as he stood with Ray, silent as usual. The rain was showering down practically horizontally and much heavier, the sky growing darker as the evening became later. Kai's scarlet orbs watched as a crack of lightning penetrated the skies, a roar of thunder prior to it.  
  
Ray moved closer to his love, a little frightened of the storm. Kai then lifted Ray's chin with his pale hand, and planted a gentle kiss on the neko- jin's lips. Ray's jet-black bangs trailed behind him as he leaned up to Kai, deepening the kiss and savouring his taste.  
  
Kai then pulled away gently, a sparkle in his eye, "I'm sorry, but I have to go somewhere...." He told Ray, sorrowfully.  
  
"B....but where? It's pouring with rain outside, can't you wait till tomorrow?" Ray pleaded, pulling the older boy back to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's important." Kai removed Ray's arms from his waist and pulled on a dark blue jacket, heading for the door.  
  
"Well, when will you be back?!" Ray asked softly, standing alone like a cedar tree in the midst of the brewing storm.  
  
"Soon, I promise," he replied, exiting the room and walking downstairs slowly.  
  
"Hey Kai, you goin' somewhere?" asked Tyson, running up to him from the living room downstairs.  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes at the blue haired boy, "None of your business....." he answered bitterly, opening the front door so the volume of rain against the ground became higher.  
  
"Oooh, well ex-CUSE ME!" Tyson called after the team captain, folding his arms, "Such a sourpuss...."  
  
"Hey, does he know it's raining outside?" Max asked cheerfully, waking up behind Tyson and throwing his arms around his new boyfriend.  
  
Kai closed the door behind him as he walked into the storm, not feeling the rage of the downpour as he began walking down the grassy footpath. "Why can't they just leave me alone....?" He grumbled to himself, strands of slate hair falling in front of his eyes.  
  
Back inside, Tyson and Max were confused at Kai's behaviour, but after all, Kai was Ray's problem and not theirs. They soon strolled back into the living room where they continued watching a romantic film together, cuddled close as they tried to drown out the storm.  
  
Upstairs, Ray sat on the edge of his bed feeling depressed. 'Why would Kai just up and leave like that, without even telling me where he's going? It seems very strange to me....' He thought, turning his vision to the window. He sighed as he watched the rain, hoping that Kai would be okay out there.  
  
Kai walked for a little while before coming to a large house, not that much bigger than his but more done up. He walked to the front door and knocked twice, shivering as the cold had finally got to him. He was soon answered by a tall redhead with piercing blue eyes, who smirked at his visitor; Kai looked up at him not too happily.  
  
"Hello there, Kai....." cerulean eyed teen greeted.  
  
"Tala."  
  
"Come in," Tala insisted, letting the slate haired teen pass him as he closed the door behind him. "Horrible weather, don't you think? God, you're soaked!"  
  
"Hn." Kai suddenly shivered and then coughed, trying to avoid eye contact with his ex-team member.  
  
"Do you have a cold, Kai?" Tala asked, examining his forehead to test the temperature. "Hmm, you do seem a little warm, come in and sit by the fire...." He persisted, dragging Kai into the main living room.  
  
"Tala! I DO NOT have a cold, okay? I'm fine...." Kai shouted, pulling his hand away once they were in the warmth of the sitting room.  
  
"You've always been stubborn Kai, now shuddap and sit down!" Tala ordered playfully, "I'll go and get you a towel and something hot to drink...."  
  
Once Tala had left the room, Kai ran to the fire and rubbed his hands together, then placed them up against the fire but was careful not to burn them. He shivered once more and ringed out his hair, leaving a pool of rainwater on the mahogany carpet as he tried to get a little warmer.  
  
"Here we go!" Tala walked in, holding a large white towel and a mug of tea. He handed both to Kai, grinning as Kai wrapped the towel around him and took a sip of the hot drink. He then looked up at Tala and saw him smiling.  
  
"What's so funny, you like seeing people ill?" he asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Kai. I'm just happy to see you," he replied, taking the mug from Kai's hands and placing it on the floor. He then sat down next to the slate haired blader, and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Uh....Tala? The reason I came here tonight...." Kai muttered, before being cut off by the redhead.  
  
"Shuddap Kai, just be glad to see me, too...." He then leaned into the colder boy's body and pressed his lips against Kai's, running his tongue along the crimson-eyed boy's lower lip.  
  
Kai let it happen, he even returned the kiss he has received by opening his mouth and pressing his lips closer to the Demolition Boy's. Tala moaned into the kiss, drawing Kai into his arms as the fire crackled and heated both of their bodies. Kai slipped the towel off from around him and leaned into the taller boy, pressing his wet chest against Tala's dried one. They lavished in each other's company, they didn't stop to think.  
  
And the rain still poured outside, the tempest roared with ferociousness; no mercy on the innocent, but remorse for the cold-hearted. Ray's body was strewn on the bed, he had waited for hours under the wrath of the turmoil for his love to return.  
  
He was so loyal, yet he had been betrayed.  
  
"Ray?" a voice whispered, the door creaking ajar.  
  
The raven haired teen shot up from the bed, "Kai?!" he questioned, praying in his heart that it would be the slate haired teen.  
  
"Oh, no it's Max, sorry...." He pushed the door right open and entered the almost completely black room. "Whoa...it's dark in here, huh?" he stated, the only light entering the room coming from the window.  
  
Ray dropped back onto the bed, staring through the open window sadly, "Why isn't Kai back yet....?" He whispered virtually inaudibly.  
  
The blonde walked over to Ray and sat on the bed, "Where is he, Ray?"  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
Max was shocked, but being the optimistic person that he was, he couldn't help saying something to bring Ray's spirit up, "Aw, don't worry about that grump! He told Tyson and me that he was goin' for a walk, he probably just lost track of time or something...." He lied.  
  
"Did he?" Ray asked, turning to face the flaxen haired beyblader.  
  
"Yeah, so you shouldn't worry about him and just go to sleep, okay?" the blonde told Ray, smiling hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll go to sleep now, thanks Max...." Ray lifted himself off the bed, yet couldn't help feeling down somehow. If Kai had just gone for a walk, why couldn't he tell Ray?  
  
"You're welcome, goodnight." Max then left the room, closing the door behind him gently. Ray started to get changed for bed, but a tear escaped the neko-jin's eye as he looked into the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Why can't he talk to me?" he whispered.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Goddess: dun dun DUN! *looks at Ray who is very very shocked*  
  
Ray: 0_0"  
  
Goddess: Uh....yes....so if you'd like an update, please R&R. I'm not sure if I should continue this so please tell me, thank you! ^-^  
  
Ray: *still quite shocked*  
  
Goddess: Uh...are you okay, Ray?  
  
Ray: *nods head very slowly*  
  
Goddess: Oh good! *turns to readers* ja ne! 


End file.
